


300 Words: Smoke and Cinder

by overused_underrated



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Dead Crowley (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fallen Angels, Fire, Gay, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Scene: The Bookshop Fire (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overused_underrated/pseuds/overused_underrated
Summary: This was a challenge I proposed to my followers on instagram: send me a prompt, and I will try to write it in 300 words or less.This is the prompt I was sent:GO angst? Maybe something to do with wings or something?I did my best to deliver. This one ended up at 288 words





	300 Words: Smoke and Cinder

Aziraphale was sitting on the floor, surrounded by ash and the desecrated remains of his bookshop. The air reeked of sulfur- it burned the back of his throat; that didn’t matter to him. Everything around him- the walls, floor, the bookshelves, had tarnished at the hands of the flames- leaving the shop covered in black soot and rot. He was alone. He had always been alone... 

Scattered among the remains were a few black feathers. Aziraphale had collected them, carefully combing out the debris. The feathers lay heavy in his hands, as if they were made of iron. Their brilliance remained, despite the fire’s attempt to destroy them. They were all Aziraphale had left of _ him_. 

After Adam refused his role in the apocalypse, Heaven and Hell did not wait to collect their traitors. Crowley was sent to trial and Aziraphale was sent for punishment. Upon being found guilty, Crowley had no choice but to bathe in holy water. Aziraphale was presumed guilty- no judge needed. Their higher ups knew how to handle miscreants like them. The only problem with hellfire is: it doesn’t affect demons. When Aziraphale stepped into the flame, he didn’t burn. He was safe- but not by God’s grace. His glorious white wings burned in the flames, until they matched the ash and soot left in the fire’s wake. 

Not only did Aziraphale fall from grace, but now he was alone- for the rest of eternity. The fallen angel sat there, once again in the aftermath of flames. He cradled all that was left of his life and love from before. What was left of who he was, and whom he loved. He sat there, in the remnants of the smoke and cinder, alone. 


End file.
